bogmoorfandomcom-20200214-history
Story part five
Governor Janes was happy with the progress made so far, weeks had passed since the last devastating attack had occurred on the Bogmoor system. In the time that had passed, las-weapons factories had been constructed, the next stage would be the development of hell guns, melta-weapons and las-cannons. However at this period of time las-rifles where all that could be constructed. flack armour and uniforms were also in production too, this allowed at last the ability for Bogmoor to increase the size of its guards forces at last, however these new guard battalions would have no access to armour or heavy weapons, never the less these men could allow the “proper guardsman “ to attend to more pressing issues. However with training taking at the very least weeks, it was unlikely they would have a presence on the battlefield during this period of time. Governor Janes questioned if non-combatant civilians should be trained in the use of las weapons in case of attack, on the one hand they would further bolster the Boogmoran forces, but on the other hand they could wish to turn those las-weapons against him. This question would have to be put forward towards his retinue. A week ago on Bogmoor, during the night, a massive detonation occurred on the moon. This was due to the efforts of caption Upscales, men who were able to create a dry dock on the moon through blasting out a 15 kilometre valley through the moon. This was achieved through Astarteis expertise and know how, and the geography of the moon being taken advantage off. The material was either, annihilated launched hundreds of kilometres away from sight, or launched into space. Debris in space would be attracted and gravitationally pulled into Bogmoors atmosphere. On the ground during the night, many guardsman could see the debris burn up in the atmosphere, the display gave the battle weary imperial guardsman a slight raise in morale. However in the background, dark forces plotted. The imperials in this system knew that something was about to occur however they could not comprehend the power and ferocity of what was going to assault them. What was more, Segmentum command had been ordered by a higher power to reduce the assistance provided to Bogmoor, Governor janes and his methods had attracted the attention of some very irritated individuals, who sought the removal of Janes if not the destruction of Bogmoor. It would be fortunate in the meantime that the imperial position would be bolstered by the arrival of, the 3rd company of the iron dragons, Cadian guardsman and a high ranking commissar. What was more an inquisitor of the ordo xenus was in system, whether he would accept the governors view point or not remained to be seen, never the less he was a powerful force to be reckoned with. These talented individuals would be desperately needed with the fight that was to come. Governor Janes began his conference to all those that are present. “Hello my friends and allies, as you know development of Bogmoor’s industry and the bolstering of Bogmoor’s defences have been considerable. I am very pleased that in these conditions the guardsman have constantly performed in construction, drilling and warfare. He looks around to see if all were in agreement “ I am also very pleased that our first ground to void weapons have been developed, this is a massive boon to Bogmoor and should make an opponent think twice, if they intend to enact a transgression against us. The luna dry dock will hopefully allow repair crews to stock pile and position external construction equipment that will be necessary for repair, until Bogmoor can produce its own orbital ship yards. I know these conditions are not ideal, but I hope these ground based ship yards can at least improve repair rates” “However these are today’s objectives 1 I would like to see if operations on Bogmoors moon can be expanded 2 external relationships A to see if segmentum command will offer further assistance. B too see how we can mutually benefit from our relationship with the Tau, in an economic comical manor. C too come up with a joint strategic planning with the tau, in response to the inevitable system invasion. *Janes looks particularly hard at the facial expressions of all present when mentioning the Tau*, Janes knew that this was a potentially a sensitive topic 3 infrastructure and industrial development A to increase weapons and munitions production, and to increase the number of products that can be developed domestically on Bogmoor. B to develop morale raising structures, such as churches, bars, alcohol production, *coughs* message and tea parlours *pauses*, my only concern is that they don’t catch any diseases and they stay loyal to the emperor. B2 The Ecclesiarchy have a case to state that there are no religious buildings that are dedicated to his glorious highness the god emperor of mankind” Janes uttered those words with a tone of respect “we need to build some sort of cathedral that all citizens can attend, it will be good for morale, those preachers are not content with standing on top of an ammunition create in a tent, solders need to be morally motivated, even after they have performed there unsightly activities 4 sourcing of extra manpower A I would like to discuss and look into the possibility of equipping non-combatant colonists with weapons and using them in case of invasion. B training of Milta regiments to take away some of the tasks from our proper units C increasing our population through domestic means or through the import of further colonists from other systems. 5 agriculture and resource acquisition This is the most important point, we are currently mining, but we have neglected agricultural development. Without sourcing the infrastructure needed for crop development our population will starve, alternately we can import food but I am not sure how reliable that is at the moment. Wood is an abundant resource on this planet, we should seek to utilise it” “so what is your advice and solution to each of these issues, what is your advice in how we should utilize and spend our manpower, thank you my friends for listening” Category:Story line